


AU pays des zombies

by NojiFukari



Series: Résidence Riz-Curry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Humor, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NojiFukari/pseuds/NojiFukari
Summary: Ils se passe rien de ouf mais c'est vraiment cool à écrire.





	AU pays des zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Et bonjour ~ Alors on va faire un tour de table rapide pour si tu connais les OC, ce qui est normal hin vu que c'est pas les tiens et qu'ils ont aucune fam. Alors !  
Takuru : un gars de 23 ans.  
Emiko : une meuf véner.  
Haneki : un gars de 23 ans aussi mais celui là est gay.  
J'espère que ça t'aide, bisou.

*cling cling cling*

Il faisait nuit, et on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Heureusement le temps avait était clément cette fois-ci, le ciel été dégagé et la pleine lune permettait d’apercevoir vaguement l'intérieur du centre commercial ( https://tinyurl.com/y2e2etss ). Les conditions actuelles ne permettait pas vraiment d'entrer par la grande porte principale, à moins d'être sacrément téméraire, voir complètement stupide. Une des options possibles pour rentrer était de passer par le toit, comportant de nombreuses grandes fenêtres donnant sur la galerie marchande. C'était au bord de l'une d'elles, complètement brisée, que Takuru s'était installé, jouant à lancer une pièce de monnaie et à la rattraper. 

*cling cling cling*

Le petit bruit de la pièce était la seule chose qui brisait le silence nocturne. Tout était calme. Même le vent s'était arrêté de souffler. C'est dans ce genre de moment que Takuru se sentait le plus nerveux. Il avait vite essayé de trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit avant de céder à la panique, et la première chose qu'il avait trouvé au fond de sa poche était cette pièce de cent yen. 

*cling cling... * 

« Wo- ! Mince ! »

*bling*

« Ah... Bon bah... Je suppose que tu vas rester là... » soupira le jeune homme en regardant la petite pièce brillante qu'il venait de faire tomber par la fenêtre, et qui avait atterrie juste au milieu de la grande allée de la galerie marchande. 

Soudainement, Takuru entendit des bruits de pas venant du fond du couloir de la galerie, se rapprochant progressivement de sa position. Il prit un instant pour calmer son stress. Pas de panique. De là où il était, on ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, le toit était bien trop haut. Il prit une inspiration avant de se pencher légèrement dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre pour pouvoir apercevoir une silhouette se dessiner dans l'ombre du premier étage. Une silhouette de femme. De là où il était, Takuru ne pouvait pas encore la voir correctement, mais il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'effrayant se rapprocher de lui.

« Hey Emiko ! Déjà de retour ? » dit-il avec son fameux sourire charmeur, cachant son stress. La jeune femme apparut alors plus clairement sous la lumière de la pleine lune.

« Aide moi à remonter au lieu de jouer au con. » lui lança Emiko en ajustant son sac sur ses épaules. 

Takuru lança alors le bout de la corde qu'il gardait avec lui. Emiko l'a saisi et s'y agrippa fermement avant de relever la tête vers la fenêtre. Alors qu'il la remontait, Takuru lui demanda :

« Tu fais une drôle de tête, genre pire que d'habitude. Quelque chose ne va pas ?»

Son interlocutrice se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre sur un ton sérieux. « Takuru. On est pas tout seul. »

« C'est une chanson de Gradur ça. »

« ... » Cette blague n'avait manifestement pas fait rire Emiko qui regardait maintenant le garçon avec méprit. « Je vais te jeter par la fenêtre et je te regarderais te faire bouffer lentement par les zombies. »

Alors qu'il l'avait pratiquement remonté, Takuru lui tendit la main pour l'aider à grimper. « Ça m'aurais étonné qu'on soit tranquille... »

Emiko eu à peine le temps de saisir la main du jeune homme qu'elle entendit d'étranges grognements juste en dessous d'elle. Après l'avoir aidé à monter sur le toit, Takuru reprit :

« C'est d'eux que tu parles ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigts les trois zombies qui étaient venus se tasser les uns contre les autres sous la fenêtre.

Emiko observa attentivement le petit groupe avant de répondre « Non, il y avait... autre chose. Ceux-là ressemble à des zombies ordinaires. Là-bas j'ai croisé quelque chose de plus silencieux. Mais... c'était peut-être juste un autre groupe de survivants qui venait faire des provisions, comme nous. »

A ces mots Takuru posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la rassurer. Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude dans sa voix. Malgré le fait qu'Emiko méprisait tout le monde, y compris les zombies, sa part d'humanité en elle lui faisait tout de même ressentir la peur de l'inconnu.

Takuru jeta un œil par la fenêtre pour voir les zombies s'en aller lentement en grognant, dans l'ombre de la galerie marchande. « Bon... On ferait mieux de rejoindre Haneki avant qu'il nous fasse une crise cardiaque. »

« Ouais... » répondit Emiko en reprenant son calme avant de repartir avec Takuru. 

***

Le camp de survie d'Emiko, Takuru et Haneki n'était autre que le dernier étage de la résidence Riz-Curry, comprenant les appartement d'Haneki et celui d'Emiko. Le dernier étage étant le troisième de l’immeuble, il fallait grimper sur les toits des habitations voisines pour pouvoir l'atteindre. L'entrée était donc là aussi une fenêtre. Les trois voisins avaient barricadé l'escalier menant aux étages inférieurs. Pour ce qui était de l’ascenseur, il était resté bloqué au rez-de-chaussez suite à une panne qui avait eu lieu bien avant tout ça. 

Le jour où l'épidémie zombie s'est répandue, Lidiya Reno et Hikaru étaient partie en sortie ensemble. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle. Le réseau étant coupé, il était impossible de savoir leur état de santé ou leur position. Pour ce qui est du propriétaire et de l'étudiant, habitant dans la résidence, ils avaient été contaminés le jour même de l'incident. 

Tout est allé très vite. Takuru avait entendu des cris venir du rez de chaussé et était descendu juste après dans le hall d'entrée, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son propriétaire, couvert de sang, ainsi qu'un inconnu infecté. A peine avait-il eu le temps de comprendre la situation que son propriétaire s'était déjà jeter vers lui. Dans une montée d’adrénaline, Takuru avait pu se débarrasser de son assaillent en l'envoyant valser assez loin pour avoir le temps de se relever et de partir en courant vers le premier étage. Arriver dans son appartement, il avait fermé la porte à clé et s'était jeté sur son téléphone pour essayer de contacter de l'aide, sans succès. Son propriétaire et l'autre zombie tambourinaient alors à sa porte en poussant toutes sortes de cris affreux. Takuru était alors resté contre sa porte pour la bloquer, de peur qu'elle ne cède, et asseyant sans relâche de contacter sa sœur par téléphone. 

Au même moment, l'étudiant qui vivait juste au-dessus de chez Takuru était également descendu pour comprendre l'origine des cris. Il avait commencé à s’inquiéter à partir du moment où internet avait cessé de fonctionner et que les cris se rapprochaient de son étage. En descendant l'escalier, il été resté bloqué sur les dernières marches, découvrant avec effrois les deux corps ensanglantés contre la porte de Takuru. Tout son corps s'était mis à trembler, il était complètement tétanisé par la peur, jusqu'au moment où il reconnut le propriétaire. A cet instant il avait fondu en larme, hurlant le nom de son propriétaire.

Derrière sa porte, le sang de Takuru s'était glacé en entendant les pleurs de son voisin. Au même moment, les zombies avaient arrêté de gratter à la porte, et semblaient maintenant se dirigé vers l’innocent. « Oh non... » il rouvrit sa porte en panique, mais il était trop tard. Les deux infectés étaient déjà sur l'étudiant. En pleur, il enlaçait le corps de son propriétaire en répétant son nom, alors que celui-ci avait déjà perdu toute once d'humanité, plantant ses dents dans l'épaule de son locataire. Takuru assistait impuissant à cet horrible spectacle, quand soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, il repensa au fait qu'Emiko et Haneki étaient encore chez eux, au dernier étage. « Il faut que je les prévienne. » avait-il pensé. Seulement les zombies étaient justement dans l’escalier qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Takuru avait couru le sprint le plus rapide de sa vie, passant juste à côtés des zombies encore distraient par l'étudiant. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il entendit que l'un des zombies le suivait, mais qu'il était ralenti dans l'escalier. Arrivé au troisième étage il tomba sur Emiko et Haneki, qui étaient visiblement partis pour descendre voir à leur tour l'origine des cris. A l'arrivé du jeune homme, Emiko s'était mise s’énerver en demandant des explications pendant qu'Haneki serrait contre lui un gros livre d'environ 640 pages. Takuru avait à peine eu le temps de leur expliquer la situation qu'Emiko avait déjà ordonné aux garçons d'aller chercher sa grande commode à vaisselle pour bloquer l'escalier. Et, au plus grand regret d'Haneki, elle lui avait arraché son livre des mains pour des raisons de « légitime défense ». Pendant qu'ils étaient partis chercher la fameuse commode, Emiko retenaient tous les zombies à grands coups de livre les faisant tomber encore et encore dans l'escalier. 

Depuis ce jour, les trois voisins vivent ensemble sur le dernier étage de leur résidence. Pour une raison inconnue, le propriétaire et l'étudiant continue à roder dans la résidence, rendant compliqué l’accès aux étages inférieurs. D'ailleurs l'étudiant reste souvent dans son appartement au second étage. Aussi, les trois survivants se sente incapable de tué leurs voisins, et cela même s'ils étaient déjà morts...

***

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever quand Emiko et Takuru rentrèrent au camp. Haneki les attendait là, les bras croisés, et sourcils froncés.

« Haneki~ » sourit Takuru avec une voix mielleuse et son sourire charmeur.

« Crève. » lui répondit le susnommé sur un ton glacial.

« Je t'ai pas trop manqué ? » poursuit Takuru, comme si de rien n'était.

« Emiko, est-ce que t'as trouvé ce que je t'avais demandé ? » demanda Haneki, en regardant la jeune femme poser son sac à dos au sol.

« Pourquoi tu m'ignore Haneki~ » insista le forceur qu'était Takuru.

Emiko fouilla dans son sac un instant. « Je comprend pas vraiment ton sens des priorités mais... Ouais. » Elle en sorti un gros livre noir avec un ruban rouge dessiné sur la couverture. « C'est bien ce que tu voulais ? »

Haneki prit le gros livre dans ses mains. « Hum. Merci. Mais j'avais demandé la VO. »

« Et puis quoi encore ?! » s'exclama Emiko « Si t'es pas content, la prochaine fois t'ira te chercher ton bouquin de merde toi même ! »

Le jeune homme détourna son regard de celui d'Emiko, parce que faut avoué qu'elle était flippante, mais garda ses sourcils froncés « O-ouais bah c'est ta faute j'te signal ! T'as utilisé mon tome 3 de Twilight pour tabasser des zombies avec alors qu'il était tout neuf ! »

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, comme à leur habitude, Takuru avait déjà commencé à ranger le contenu de son sac et celui d'Emiko dans le garde-manger collectif du camps, se trouvant dans l'appartement de la jeune femme parce que « faut pas déconner » comme elle dit. Les trois survivants étaient plutôt bien organisés. Ils avaient même préparer le camp pour pouvoir accueillir Lidiya Reno et Hikaru quand ils reviendraient, s'ils revenaient un jour... Au départ ils dormaient tout les trois séparément. Haneki dans sa chambre, Emiko dans la sienne et Takuru... dans le couloir. Mais l'idée de faire comme si de rien n'était, et rester chacun de leur coté, les rendaient dinguent. Ils avaient alors fini par tous dormir ensemble dans le salon d'Haneki où ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps. Chaque nuit, à tour de rôle, l'un d'entre montait la garde dans l'étage, guettant l'arrivée de leurs amis, espérant leur retour.

Après avoir réapprovisionné le stock, Takuru retourna auprès de ses camarades en souriant « D'ailleurs Haneki, pourquoi tu viendrais pas en excursion avec moi ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas rester enfermé. En plus tu cours vite non ? » 

« Ha ! »s’écria Emiko avec un H inspiré. « Parce que c'est une fiotte, dès qu'il voit une goutte de sang il hurle ! Alors t'imagines les zombies ? »

« Mais tg là, si j'y vais pas c'est parce que je veux pas y aller avec Takuru ! » chouina Haneki.

« Est-ce t'as plus grande phobie c'est de te retrouver enfermer avec Takuru en zombie du coup ? » demanda Emiko avec un air étrangement curieux et malsain.  
Takuru reprit la parole après un petit silence gênant qui avait fait bugger Haneki « T'en fais pas, c'est normal d'avoir peur des zombies, on est tous humain ici... » Il jeta un œil à Emiko, qui venait de lui envoyer un regard noir, avant de reprendre « enfin, je crois... »

Quelque part, Takuru avait réussi à rassurer un peu Haneki. « Je vais y réfléchir... » répondit-il en rougissant un peu. Toujours les sourcils froncé. Puis il repartit silencieusement dans son appartement pour lire son nouveau livre.

« Ha ! Gayyyy ! » lâcha Emiko. Ce qui fit sourire bêtement Takuru. 

Peut après, le petit groupe passa à table. Au menu, riz-curry préparé par Takuru. Ce dernier faisait souvent la cuisine. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça, et puis les deux autres n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à cuisiner ces derniers temps. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Takuru brisa le silence.

« Aah... J'espère que ma petite Hikaru va bien. Elle adore quand je lui fais ce plat. J'espère qu'elle mange bien... » soupira-t-il.

« Tu parles, elle est sûrement entrain de se gaver de chips avec Lidiya et manger de la merde. » dit Emiko en haussant les épaules.

« J'espère que Reno va bien... » soupira Haneki. Ce qui fit Emiko et Takuru se tourner vers lui, l'air perplexe. « Euh- Que.. il.. soit.. fait bouffer par un zombie ce sale type là...Non mais.. insupportable le mec quoi ! Ouf ! Heureusement il est pas là ! Ouais... »

Emiko se retourna vers Takuru en mode « C'est quoi son problème à lui ? »

Ce à quoi Takuru répondit en haussant les épaules.

Haneki fit genre il buvait de l'eau naturellement alors qu'en vrai ça se voyait grave qu'il était gêné, avant de reprendre « Bref... Elle a de la chance ta copine que tu lui fasse à manger comme ça tout les jours. »

A ces mots Emiko se mit à pouffer de rire en s'étalant presque sur la table « Pffffffrrrrrrr... »

Haneki se retourna vers Emiko et la regarda en mode « C'est quoi son problème à elle » avant que Takuru prenne la parole.

« En fait... C'est ma sœur. »

« Hein ? » fit Haneki.

Emiko n'arrivait plus à s’arrêter « Putain, vous verriez vos têtes ! Vous êtes trop cons ! »

« Mais calme toi, toi là, à rigoler comme une truie ! » s’écria Haneki.

« Mdrrr ''la truie'', t'as dead ça chacal. » lâcha Takuru à Haneki en se mettant à rire.

Finalement les trois voisins partir progressivement en fou rire général. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, ils avaient réussi à oublier le fait que le pays était en état d'urgence vigilance zombie et s'étaient mis à rire ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow attend, t'as tout lu ? Bah merci ça fait plaiz hin.  
Si tu donne un signe de vie aussi ça me fera plaiz.  
La biz.


End file.
